


Head or Heart

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: hp100, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Open and Closed challenge. The beginning and ending of Remus and Sirius's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head or Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a line in a song by Karma County: "Head or heart, in the dark?"

They walked into it eyes open.

Well, actually, they stumbled into it, half drunk. A night of drinking alcohol, despair and nostalgia. Their eyes were closed by the time they got to the top of the stairs, but Sirius could find his way in the dark.

It was nothing more than warmth born of loneliness and war, and needing to know that there was somebody else alive. They opened their lives to each other, but their hearts remained closed, guarded against further loss.

Or so they had thought. Remus's eyes blinked closed against the sight of Sirius falling, eyes open.


End file.
